1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autoexposure device of a camera which uses color temperature information.
2. Related Background Art
A device which measures color temperature information of a light source at the time of photographing, calculates print correction information based on the color temperature information, and records it for making correction at the time of printing has been known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-280732).
In the above prior art device, however, when a film used is a negative film, a desired correction may be made at the time of printing by using the color temperature information, but when the film is a reversal film, it is not possible to correct after the photographing.